


Flavors of Love

by thepudz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Lot of kissing, Love Confessions, Nostalgia, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Weed mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepudz/pseuds/thepudz
Summary: A first kiss over a steaming bowl of ramen. A prom gone in a direction they didn't expect. A future full of uncertainty and struggle.Ever since a seven year old Adora 'accidentally' kicked a soccer ball into Catra's head, they were rarely separated since. They had been friends for years, and experienced the joy of childhood together in a small rural town known as Aria. But as they grow together, they face the challenges of love and life. The older they get, the more they wish they could go back. But no matter how wild things become, they will always have one thing: each other. And their occasional friendship kisses.ORA story spanning from childhood to young adulthood that explores the bittersweet nature of nostalgia. Five times Adora and Catra kissed as friends, and one time where it was a little bit more.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 143





	Flavors of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration to write this after watching Flavors of Youth. These are just a series of six short scenes taking place over the span of eleven years, as Adora and Catra grow together and experience the beauty and hardships of life. This was really comforting to write, and I hope you enjoy it too <3

**_ONE: A Steaming Bowl of Ramen_ **

“It’s on the house for you two.”

A steaming bowl of tonkotsu ramen was placed before Adora and her friend, Catra.

“This looks so yummy! Thank you!” Adora beamed as Catra already began to dig into her dish.

The middle-aged woman responsible for the ramen, who had a name that neither Adora nor Catra had bothered to learn, smiled upon hearing the compliment, returning to her small kitchen.

The ramen shop in the town of Aria had only opened recently, but this was already the fifth visit for Adora and Catra, who couldn’t get enough of the single dish this place had. Catra was already practically slurping at the broth.

“You’ll give yourself hiccups again if you keep doing that,” the young Adora giggled. At eleven years of age, she had already lost her seventh tooth, and a noticeable gap in her teeth exposed itself when she grinned.

“Will not,” Catra shook her head. She was only a few weeks older than Adora. They had known each other ever since first grade, and ever since Adora ‘accidentally’ kicked a soccer ball into Catra’s head, they were rarely separated since.

After all, with a population of only two-hundred people in the town of Aria, having just one friend was almost a norm.

“Hey, do you want to come over to my house tonight?” Adora asked as she ate away at her ramen. The orange sunset glowing around them as they sat outside the ramen shop.

“I’m meant to do homework, but…” Catra stopped to grab the large, hot bowl. She pressed her lips to the outer rim of the bowl, tilting it towards herself and pouring the rest of the broth into her mouth, finishing the meal in just a few minutes. She placed the bowl back down, wiping her mouth free of the liquid. “I think I can skip it.”

“You sure? Because Mrs. Weaver got really mad last time you didn’t do it…” Adora spoke quietly, but Catra simply scoffed.

“What does she know? My test scores are better than anyone else’s. I don’t need stupid homework,” Catra groaned as she crossed her arms.

“Hmm… They’re good. But they’re probably not better than mine,” Adora challenged with a cocky smirk.

“You wanna bet?” Catra replied with a grin. “We’ll compare our latest math test. If mines higher than yours, I get the rest of your ramen.”

“And if mine is higher than yours…” Adora pondered for a few seconds, trying to decide a fate worse than having her afternoon snack stolen. But then, an idea. “… I get to kiss you.”

Catra’s eyes widened for a bit. Adora herself wasn’t even sure why she said something like that. It was just the first idea that came to mind. But before she could take it back, Catra had already placed her hand over Adora’s, shaking it. “Deal!”

“O-Okay!” Adora responded, not wanting to back down now. She quickly reached to her bag, leaning by her chair, and snaked her hand between some textbooks.

Catra pulled out her single sheet of paper and placed it on the table with the confidence of a king. “Here! Ninety-six percent! And you left so much ramen for me too,” Catra grinned, already eyeballing Adora’s large bowl.

“Ninety-six percent? Oh wow, that’s impressive… Really impressive,” Adora gasped, her eyes wide as she placed a hand on her cheek out of shock.

“Please, praise me some more,” Catra grinned, crossing her arms and bathing in Adora’s compliments.

“Almost as impressive… As ninety-six-point-five.”

“POINT FIVE?!” Catra gawked as Adora placed her test results before Catra. A single half-point was all Adora had over Catra. “I… Wha… Where the hell do you even _get_ half a point?!”

“You know how much Mrs. Weaver likes us to show our working,” Adora replied with all the cockiness she could muster. Catra could barely believe her eyes. She had to blink a few times to make sure Adora wasn’t screwing with her.

“That’s just dumb!” Catra scoffed, brushing away Adora’s test as she huffed and leaned back in her seat.

Adora could only giggle as she grabbed her test sheet and put it back in her bag. But when she looked up to the table, she saw Catra leaning towards her, a frown on her face as well as a slight red in her cheeks.

“Oh… Y… You were serious?” Adora asked when she realized why Catra was so close.

“I thought you were serious,” Catra replied. “Or are you gonna chicken out now?”

“I’m not! I just…” Adora’s cheeks also flushed red.

She had never kissed anyone in her entire life, least of all her best friend. She almost _did_ chicken out. But Catra would likely never let her forget it if she didn’t kiss her right now.

With all the courage she could muster, Adora leaned forward quickly, and in the span of less than a second, she pressed her lips to Catra’s.

It was barely anything, just a simple peck. Both of them could only _just_ feel the kiss. They even kept their eyes open the entire time. But the embarrassment was there.

They quickly leaned back in their chairs after the brief kiss, not daring to make eye contact. They kissed. They really kissed. Was that a kiss? It was just… a meeting of lips that lasted for only a few milliseconds. Did it count?

Adora’s mind was racing. But eventually, Catra cleared her throat. “Um… Guess we should go to your house if you’re done?” Catra asked.

“Oh! Yeah! Sure!” Adora nodded frantically, wanting to move on from everything. It was awkward, but…

She didn’t hate it. She even liked kissing Catra.

“Is your PS2 still working? I rented this game called Silent Hill 2 and I’ve been dying to play it,” Catra said as she stood up, grabbing her bag.

“It is, but… Isn’t that game really scary?” Adora asked.

“Yep! What, you chicken?”

“Am not!”

The walk from the ramen shop to Adora’s home was only ten minutes. The town of Aria was but a few small, wooden buildings. A gentle lake ran on the outskirts of town, and Adora and Catra crossed a cobblestone bridge over the lake to get to Adora’s home.

It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was home. And the walks Adora and Catra had through the small rural town became loving memories.

Along with their very first kiss, over a steaming bowl of ramen.

* * *

**_TWO: Starry Night, Shitty Prom_ **

The tufts of grass itched against Catra’s skin as she laid on the hill and looked up to the night sky.

Her suit jacket rested beneath her back, and the sleeves of her white button-up shirt had been rolled up. Her black suit pants held up by suspenders were like a protection against the chilly wind.

It was quiet out here. Peaceful.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Catra heard Adora speak up.

She looked over to Adora, seeing her in that same red dress she wore to almost every function. Adora never liked wearing it herself. Dresses were all she had, but she’d have preferred a suit, much like what Catra was wearing.

“Come to drag me back to the shitty prom?” Catra asked.

“Nah. They’re slow dancing right now and that isn’t my thing,” Adora responded as she took a seat next to Catra on the grassy hill beneath the stars. “Your date is wondering where you are.”

“He can find someone else,” Catra responded as she sat back up, bringing her left knee up to her chest as she let out a sigh.

“Not the right guy?” Adora asked, looking over to her best friend.

“… I don’t think any guy is the right guy,” Catra responded bluntly. “I’ve spent sixteen years on this earth and not once have I _ever_ been interested in guys. I just… I feel like it’s an obligation. Everyone expects me to get a boyfriend, and I thought I was the weird one for not having any interest in men.”

Adora looked to Catra for a few seconds. The sounds of music blared in the distance, but she blocked them out. The windy night air and the stars were all that surrounded them. Nothing more.

“… Adora?” Catra looked to her friend. “Can I… Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” Adora nodded.

Catra looked down at the grass beneath her. She avoided eye contact, for her heart was pounding immensely. She had to take a second to calm herself and try to get the words out.

“… I think I might be a lesbian.”

Adora could hear the nervousness in Catra’s voice. The slight stutter and shake. She could see Catra’s hands trembling ever so slightly. Adora almost wanted to hold them and tell Catra that everything is okay.

Adora smiled at her best friend. “… You want to know a secret too?” Adora spoke up.

Catra’s eyes widened suddenly, and her head shot up as she looked to Adora. “You’re kidding…”

“Nope,” Adora chuckled softly. “I think I’m a lesbian as well.”

“Shit,” Catra laughed. “And here I was having to build up courage over the last two weeks trying to tell you. Um… Wow. That… Uh… Thanks for telling me.”

“Lost for words?” Adora teased.

“Look, I’m just surprised, okay?” Catra said, trying to gather her words back. “I rehearsed this in my head, like, two-thousand times and I didn’t think this would be the outcome…”

“Catra…” Adora spoke softly.

Slowly, she reached out a hand, placing it atop Catra’s on the grassy hill. She stilled her trembling hands, and Catra’s wide eyes looked to their joined hands. Her heart was pounding faster, but for some reason, she felt soothed at the same time. She felt safe.

She looked up to see Adora’s smiling face. “You know I’ll always love you no matter what. Right? You don’t have to be scared to tell me these things. You’re my best friend,” Adora said, squeezing Catra’s hand.

Catra felt a gust of wind blow by, slowly swaying Adora’s long hair with it. The stars reflected in her eyes. Catra felt herself becoming lost in them, and for Adora, it was much the same. Their pounding hearts were joined in a similar beat.

Without another word, Catra found herself leaning closer. Like a test, she simply inched a bit, seeing how Adora would react.

But when she saw Adora close her eyes and move closer as well, Catra couldn’t wait a single second longer.

She shut her eyes to the world and pushed forward, pressing her lips to Adora’s under the starry sky.

It was nothing like their last kiss five years ago. It lasted much longer, for one thing. But they also felt nothing but love behind it. Nothing but the desire to be with each other and run away from the rest of the world.

There was not much to the kiss. Neither of them had much idea what they were doing. And it was about twenty seconds later that Catra drew back, opening her eyes slowly and almost expecting to wake up in her bed after this dream.

Adora blinked as she opened her eyes, and she slid her hand away from Catra’s. “Um…” Adora mumbled.

“… Everything okay?” Catra asked, her heart rate spiking as she saw Adora’s look turn from love to confusion. Embarrassment.

“Yeah! Yeah, just…” Adora grabbed at her fingers, tugging them slightly. A nervous tic that Catra loved. “… What… What are we?”

Catra was expecting a question like that. The first answer that came to mind was ‘girlfriends’. It only made sense.

But her throat stopped her from saying the instant reaction. Catra held herself back.

What they had was precious. Too precious. And a relationship could destroy something so delicate. Catra had seen many people in her class ruined by romance, and the idea of something like that happening between her and Adora was too painful to bear.

So instead, Catra responded, “… I think we should stay friends.”

“… You’re probably right,” Adora replied quietly, though neither of them looked at the other. “I mean… Who says we have to be girlfriends, right? What’s wrong with just staying friends?”

“Exactly,” Catra smiled.

But it was like someone else was saying the words for her. It wasn’t the entire truth. But it was the safest option.

“You feel like ditching this prom and coming over to my place to watch Blade Runner?” Adora offered, moving on from the topic before they could delve any deeper. Like their first kiss, it was likely that they never discussed this again.

“Hell yeah,” Catra grinned, standing up and extending a hand out to Adora to help her to her feet. “Plus, now I’ve got full permission to talk about how hot Pris is the entire movie.”

“Really? Not Rachael?” Adora asked as she took her hand, walking through the dimly lit town towards her home.

“With that eighties haircut? Please,” Catra scoffed.

The safety net of friendship saved them. It ensured the survival of their relationship. And the words discussed that night would be only for them. They held each other close. And they stayed safe in the friendship net.

But at the same time, it was but a net.

And it trapped them.

* * *

**_THREE: All Those Moments Will Be Lost in Time_ **

Catra patted her dusty hands together, brushing off the dirt that had been gained from carrying so many cardboard boxes.

The sun was only just peaking on the horizon. It was still early in the morning, and the rest of Aria was asleep. But for Catra, at eighteen years old, it was the beginning of a new life.

Graduation was a couple of weeks ago. And with the high results she had, it meant an opportunity to be accepted into one of the most prestigious academies in the country. An opportunity to have a future living in the city.

But it also meant leaving behind this small, rural town.

And leaving behind Adora.

She sat on the decision for ages, but it was ultimately Adora that pushed her towards accepting the offer. She wanted Catra to chase her success and chase her future. Adora didn’t want to be dead weight.

They had said their goodbyes the previous night. And with all of Catra’s gear packed and placed on the back of a pick-up truck, all that was left to do was start the long drive to the city.

But when Catra opened the door to her truck, she was stopped by a loud voice.

“Catra!”

She jolted, instantly recognizing it. She couldn’t help letting a sigh escape as she turned her head and looked to see Adora running towards her, almost out of breath. “You’re gonna wake up the whole town if you yell like that,” Catra hissed with a whispered tone.

“I don’t care,” Adora replied. “I just needed to see you… One last time.”

“We already said our goodbyes last night,” Catra said.

“So… What, you don’t want to see me?” Adora asked.

“It’s not that, it’s…” Catra hesitated for a few seconds. She shut the driver’s side door, sighing. “… If you keep showing up like this, I’m afraid I’ll just ditch everything to stay here. I… I don’t want to leave you.”

“Sorry… I didn’t plan to stop you like this. But I just couldn’t sleep last night and…” Adora words left her. She looked to ground beneath her. The dirt road. Gentle fog surrounding them, pierced by the morning sun.

“… You know what? This doesn’t have to be goodbye,” Catra shook her head.

“Huh?”

“You can come with me,” Catra offered. “We can just… go. The apartment I’m renting might be a bit small, but we can manage.”

“Catra…” Adora sighed.

“We can both find work together too. I’ll see if the college I’m going to will let you in. We can go to the same classes.”

“We can’t…”

“Why not? Why can’t we just have that life?” Catra asked.

But it was already too late. The tears had already began to form in her eyes. Everything she was saying was impossible. She knew it. But if she could, she would destroy reality just to be with Adora.

“… I want to go to the city one day. When I… When I know what I want to do. But until then… I need to stay here and sort out my life,” Adora explained, looking sadly into Catra’s eyes. “And I refuse to be dead weight holding you back from being who you are.”

“I can’t… I can’t be anything without you…” Catra whispered. She knew how horrible that sounded. She knew that it wasn’t the right thing to say. Being that co-dependent could be dangerous. But it was the truth in her heart.

“You’ll be okay…” Adora smiled, taking a few steps towards Catra and resting her hand on her friend’s cheek. “You’re going to be incredible… You’ll do great in your classes…”

“Adora…” Catra gritted her teeth, placing her hand over Adora’s on her cheek as she sobbed. “Please…”

“It’ll be okay…” Adora pressed her forehead to Catra’s.

She had to say it out loud, for she barely believed it herself. She had to hide her own tears. She could feel Catra’s body shake. Her quiet sobs. It tore her heart apart. Adora wanted to beg Catra to stay, with every fibre of her being.

But that would be too cruel. And Adora would feel nothing but guilt.

“Promise me this isn’t goodbye forever…” Catra said. She leaned back slightly, looking into Adora’s eyes. “You have to promise me that we’ll meet again one day. That you’ll come to the city eventually. Please…”

There was uncertainty in Adora’s heart. She barely had a plan for her own future, and a trip to the city was expensive. Perhaps there were a million factors preventing Adora from going to the city.

But none of those million reasons could compare to the one reason she’d have to go there.

“I promise,” Adora whispered.

Even if she had to crawl through mud and fire, Adora would see Catra again. Even if she had to step on nails, Adora would see Catra again. No matter how impossible it may be. She would make it to the city one day.

Because Catra was worth everything.

Tears were running down Catra’s cheek, but Adora raised a hand and wiped them away. She looked to Catra’s eyes for a few second. She saw the sadness. The hurt. The misery.

And although it may not heal these wounds forever, she knew one way to numb the pain slightly.

Adora leaned forward, and Catra knew what was coming. She, too, wanted this temporary numbness of the pain. She wanted to be close to Adora.

She closed her eyes, and accepting Adora’s soft kiss.

They felt their noses bump together slightly, and tilted their heads to push deeper into the kiss. Their eyes were closed. Nothing in this world mattered more than each other. And as Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s back, that kiss only became deeper.

They never had the chance to confess their love. And even if they could muster up the courage to do it right now, it likely wouldn’t matter.

But as Catra raked her fingers through the locks of Adora’s golden hair, they both knew that the promise they made would be kept one day.

They separated, tears still forming. They had to let go. They had to bring their hands away, and step apart.

But their bodies refused.

Adora still had her arms wrapped around Catra. Catra still had her hand buried in Adora’s hair.

Catra took in the smell of Adora’s hair, almost like sunflowers. She loved that smell so much. She loved the feel of Adora’s soft hair, the way it tickled her fingers.

And Adora loved the feel of Catra’s body against her own in this embrace. Even though Adora was taller, she felt safe within Catra’s arms. Like she could relax and let go. Like everything would be okay.

But it all had to come to an end.

Catra stepped away. Like peeling off a band-aid, she had to rip herself apart from Adora. The coldness of the air hit hard. Without Adora’s body to warm her, she felt lost.

“… I’ll see you around,” Catra said. She couldn’t look into Adora’s sad eyes. Not again.

“Yeah,” Adora nodded.

She looked to the ground, but she could hear Catra’s footsteps as she stepped into her truck. The coughing of the engine as it was brought to life. Catra moved quickly before she could change her mind.

Adora looked up just in time to see Catra’s truck take off down the road. Leaving being Aria. Leaving behind Adora. It grew smaller and smaller as it went towards the distant mountains and fields.

Adora stood in the foggy morning. The sun did nothing to replace the coldness in her stomach. The frozen skin she had. She stood there until Catra’s truck disappeared. She was left with silence. The birds didn’t even sing.

Adora didn’t know why. But she thought that her and Catra would last forever.

* * *

**_FOUR: You Still Wear The Same Shoes_ **

The clinging bell rang throughout the café as the front door was opened.

Catra finished placing another small mug of coffee on a saucer. When she was at this barista job for hours, she often became lost in it. Like her body was doing the job while her mind was elsewhere.

Being a barista at a café wasn’t necessarily an insanely stressful job, but during a peak hour like this, Catra had to focus on nothing else but her work. Even though she had four assignments due within a week, they didn’t matter right now.

The ringing of the bell meant a trip to the counter. She walked from the coffee machine over to the front, putting on her best customer voice. “What can I…”

But when Catra looked up, that tone instantly faded.

The constant chatter and the soft music playing from the speakers slowly disappeared from her mind. She felt her whole world stop. The usual greeting she had for customers was completely lost from her mind.

She blinked a few times. She thought she was hallucinating.

“… Adora…?”

She still wore the same red shoes.

Her blue eyes were unmistakable. Her long hair was instantly recognizable. She was four years older, and yet she still looked the same.

And it seemed Adora was stunned too. Both of them were in silence for what felt like forever.

But it was broken by the sound of milk frothing in one of the hot drinks.

Catra snapped back, clearing her throat as she put herself back in work mode. “W… What can I get you…?” Catra asked.

This didn’t feel right. This wasn’t just another customer. This was _Adora_.

“Just a… mocha…” Adora replied, her voice quiet. Catra had to read her lips to get her order.

She quickly tapped the order in, and placed the EFTPOS before Adora to pay by card. But as soon as the transaction was done, Catra quickly placed the ticketed order on the bench and headed straight for the door.

“You’re taking your break now?” Her co-worker asked, and Catra only nodded. She’d catch shit for it later, no doubt.

Catra rushed out of the counter and towards the seats outside the café, where Adora had chosen a single table to sit at.

When she stepped outside, she stepped into the warm air of the city. The placed she had lived at for the last four years. The sound of honking cars, distant conversation and ringing trams was nothing compared to the sight of Adora, sitting outside the café Catra worked at.

“When the hell did you get here?” Were Catra’s first words to Adora when she approached her table.

“Only a few days…” Adora replied.

“And you didn’t think to text me or anything? I would’ve come to see you!” Catra put her hand on the table before Adora.

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” Adora defended herself. Catra could only sigh in frustration. “Geez… Don’t sound so happy to see me.”

“… Fine. Whatever. You’re here now,” Catra shook her head, taking a seat before Adora. “… You kept your promise.”

“Of course I did,” Adora smiled, leaning forward slightly. “Besides. I could only stay in Aria for so long.”

Catra wanted to be mad. She wanted to be pissed that Adora didn’t bother to tell her she was in the city. But when she saw Adora’s smile, Catra felt all that anger flood away. As dumb as she was sometimes, she was still Adora.

Instantly, Catra leaned over the table and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Adora was quick to return the hug. They wrapped their arms tight around each other. It was one of the closest hugs they had ever had.

Catra sighed in relief. She never thought she’d see Adora again.

“I missed you…” Adora whispered, running a hand through Catra’s hair.

“Me too…” Catra replied. She took her arms away from Adora, and quickly placed her hands on her friend’s shoulder, looking at her. “You look like you haven’t aged a bit in the last four years.”

“What, so I still look like a dumb eighteen-year-old?” Adora raised an eyebrow.

“You know it,” Catra winked. Adora chuckled as Catra took a seat, looking at her friend. It was like being back at the ramen shop, except the smell of tonkotsu broth was replaced by the smell of gasoline and coffee.

“What are you doing at a place like this? Weren’t you accepted into a high class academy?” Adora asked.

“Hey, who said I can’t work while I study?” Catra said. “This is just my side job. I’m only here on weekends. It helps pay the bills for my rent, so I can’t complain.”

“You’re having better luck than me,” Adora sighed. “Finding a job is hard in a place like this. Everywhere I go needs some master’s degree.”

“Why are you here anyway? Weren’t you comfortable in Aria?” Catra asked.

“I was. But… I can’t just spend my whole life there. I worked a few odd jobs and saved up to move here. Put myself out in the world, you know?” Adora shrugged. “I actually got accepted into college a few weeks back. I’ll be a first-year student starting next year.”

“Seriously? Adora, that’s awesome!” Catra beamed.

“Yeah… But the trouble is finding a stable job in the meantime. No one wants to hire me. I don’t know if I’ll be able to afford rent come next month…” Adora mumbled, her tone filled with worry. But eventually, she clapped her hands together. “But… enough about me. I’m just so glad I can see you again. It’s been _way_ too long.”

Catra looked to Adora with concern for a few seconds. Not being able to afford rent was a bigger deal than Adora made it out to be. Catra wanted to extend a hand to help Adora, but at the same time, she also knew Adora would feel terrible burdening her.

“I…” Catra was close to giving an offer of money to Adora. But she quickly silenced herself. “Yeah. It has. We need to catch up in a place better than this. Considering my break’s about to end in a minute…”

“Right! I should… let you get back to your job. Sorry,” Adora laughed. “Meet up somewhere tonight?”

“Sure. I’ll text you after work,” Catra smiled.

She went to go stand up, but her body stopped her for a while. She couldn’t take her eyes away from Adora. She couldn’t do anything. Not until…

Catra and Adora shared a long stare. They both knew what they wanted. And even though Catra had to go, they knew they had wanted this for years.

So in a flash, Catra quickly leaned forward and laid a kiss on Adora’s lips.

It was brief, and immediately after, Catra went back into the café. But it was a kiss that left their hearts racing. It sent tingles through Adora’s spine, and butterflies into Catra’s stomach. Even though they were older, they were still blushing after a single kiss.

It was enough to numb the anxiety in Adora’s heart.

* * *

**_FIVE: Tears in Rain_ **

A knock came to the door of Catra’s studio apartment.

Catra’s ears perked up. She had gotten so used to the soothing sound of rain outside her apartment that anything breaking that was like snapping her out of a trance.

She had become lost in the notes for her class, but she now had to close the notebook and head for the door. She didn’t remember ordering anything, nor did she expect any visitors. Combine that with how late it was, and Catra felt more anxious than anything.

Catra unlocked the door of her apartment and opened it to reveal…

“Adora?”

Adora stood out the front of the apartment, drenched in rain. Water dripped from her long hair, and her wet clothes stuck to her skin, but even still, she smiled. “Hey Catra,” she gave a wave as if this was the most casual greeting ever.

“Wha…” Catra looked the soaked Adora up and down. “How long have you been in the rain for?”

“A few minutes,” Adora shrugged. “Listen… I need a favor. Like… a really big one.”

“You should come in first,” Catra stepped out of the way, opening the door wider to allow Adora in. “Let me get you a towel.”

“You don’t have to worry…” Adora tried to object, but Catra had already stepped into the bathroom.

Adora looked around the studio apartment. It looked similar to Catra’s bedroom in Aria. Posters of movies mixed with photos of her and Adora. A small TV, some potted plants, and a surprisingly clean kitchen. In the corner, a desk cluttered in notes where Catra did her study.

It was a nice place. Comfortable enough for one person. But only one.

“Here,” Catra emerged from the bathroom, handing Adora a few towels.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Adora sighed with relief, drying the freezing rainwater off her body as much as she could. The wet clothes she wore weren’t exactly helping, but Catra likely didn’t have anything that would fit Adora.

“Is everything alright?” Catra asked, taking a seat on the couch placed before the TV. “That’s a lot of rain to be walking around in. I thought you’d be indoors at your own apartment.”

“Yeah… Funny story,” Adora chuckled, drying her long hair. “I got kicked out.”

“You… You what?” Catra asked.

“Couldn’t afford rent. Got evicted from my own place,” Adora dropped casually. “I kinda saw it coming.”

“Adora, I… Wha… Adora, what the fuck?! You should’ve told me earlier! I would’ve helped you out!” Catra exclaimed. “Dammit, I knew I should’ve offered it to you at the café last week…”

“I don’t want to be that shitty friend that has to mooch off you constantly. I appreciate the offer, but… I’d just burden you,” Adora sighed, drying her arms. “I can figure out my own life.”

“Adora, this is serious. You… You don’t even have a home now,” Catra spoke softly.

“And I brought it on myself. This is my fault, and mine alone. You don’t need to worry about me,” Adora said as she folded the wet towel and placed it in the laundry basket under the bench. “I only need to stay here tonight. That’s the favor. I promise I’ll be gone by the morning.”

“Like hell you will!” Catra suddenly yelled. “Adora… I’m your friend. I _want_ to help you. You can stay here for as long as you need until we figure things out.”

“No… No, I’m not…” Adora shook her head. “I’m not going to be a burden…”

“You’re not a burden,” Catra rejected. “If you walk back out into that rain, I am going to drag you back here. I’m here to help you, Adora. And until we figure things out, I’m going to keep helping you.”

“But…”

“No buts. You’re not a burden. You’re not making my life harder. I would be way more anxious if you weren’t here right now,” Catra said, placing a hand on Adora’s wet shoulder. Instantly, she felt Adora’s muscles loosen up as she felt Catra’s touch.

Adora looked sadly into Catra’s eyes. “… I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Catra shook her head.

“I’m such a fucking mess…” Adora sighed, leaning her head on Catra’s shoulder. Her damp hair brushing against Catra’s neck. “What happened to me being point-five higher than you?”

Catra scoffed. “That’s still so dumb.”

“You’re just a sore loser,” Adora smirked. She melted into Catra’s gentle embrace. Her body felt like it was getting warmer by the second.

“Maybe,” Catra closed her eyes. “… I’m serious. You have nothing to be sorry for. Life just… came at us too fast. You turn eighteen and you suddenly have to make fifty life-changing choices. It’s fair that you needed to take a few years off to breath.”

“You should tell that to every employer who sees a four-year gap on my resume and asks if I spent the whole time smoking weed,” Adora sighed. “… Granted, I did that occasionally, but it wasn’t the only thing I did.”

“Speaking of, you got any with you?” Catra asked.

“God, I wish,” Adora replied. “We haven’t had any together since we were seventeen, but now would be a better time than any. I just want to forget everything for a few minutes…”

“… Hey,” Catra whispered, rubbing a hand up and down Adora’s back. “You’ll be okay. I promise.”

“You better keep that promise…” Adora looked to Catra with tired, yet happy eyes.

They held each other close, and exchanged a long look. The warmth of the apartment could not compare to the warmth of Catra’s body against Adora’s. They didn’t have a reason to let go. They had all the time in the world.

The apartment was dimly lit, but Adora could see Catra’s eyes. She could see that look. _That_ look. The same one of love, softness and joy. The same one she shared so many times. And Adora could never get enough of looking into Catra’s eyes.

She leaned up slightly, and although it was brief, she shared a kiss with her friend. Catra’s warm lips pressed against Adora’s freezing ones. It was like a burst of heat she needed to still her shivering and prevent her from freezing to death.

A wordless kiss in a dim apartment.

Followed by Adora simply cuddling with Catra. Resting her head on Catra’s shoulder.

Adora’s life felt like a confused mess. She was twenty-two, with nothing figured out and already evicted from her first apartment without a job.

But Catra didn’t see her as a failure. Catra saw her as a struggling best friend.

Best friend… Were those the right words anymore?

It was a silent few minutes as they held each other. “Everything was so much simpler when we were young…” Adora sighed, her voice becoming more and more tired.

“I know… Staying up all night playing whatever video game we could get our hands on,” Catra smiled. “I heard some music from Silent Hill 2 recently while I was watching videos for class and it was just… a wave of nostalgia hitting me.”

“God, whenever I hear anything from those old games, I just wish I could go back. I don’t want to worry about rent or college or the future…” Adora sighed. “I just want to be with you in a dark room, having the shit scared out of us when we see pyramid head.”

Catra smiled as Adora spoke. She loved hearing her talk. She loved thinking back on simpler times, now lost.

“I’m so tired, Catra…” Adora whispered, closing her eyes. “Can I sleep here…?”

“Yeah. I’ll stay right here. I’m not going anywhere,” Catra smiled, letting Adora rest her head on Catra’s shoulder.

Adora’s eyes felt heavy, and her whole body felt weightless. Her heart slowed as she cuddled close to Catra, listening to the sounds of her beating heart. It was a rhythmic thumping that she felt herself grow used to.

And as Adora closed her eyes, she felt something else.

Catra placing a kiss atop her head.

“Good night,” Catra whispered, brushing Adora’s hair. Her nails brushing against Adora’s scalp in a slow, deliberate matter that sent tingles all throughout Adora’s body. And she slowly felt herself give in to sleep.

Adora was so used to carrying the weight of everything in her life. She was so used to bottling up her emotions as to not burden anyone.

But now, she could simply let go. She could breathe.

She kept close to Catra. And Catra protected her.

* * *

**_SIX: Retrace Those Steps_ **

The train doors hissed as they opened to the town of Aria.

The train line was new, and yet the rest of the town remained relatively untouched. Catra’s eyes were wide as she looked to her hometown. Every building bringing a flash of nostalgia in her mind.

The sun was setting in the afternoon sky, and an orange glow filled the town before Catra’s eyes as she stepped off the train. It was all beautiful. Warm. Home.

“I told you it’s still the same as always,” Adora smiled as she emerged from the train and placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder. Catra looked to her friend with a similar smile.

“This is the best post-graduation gift I could think of,” Catra replied.

Despite some hardships, Catra had finally graduated from her college and had her ceremony last week.

Adora was also able to find a job in the most peculiar of places: a cook at a ramen shop.

And now with enough funds between them, and enough time before the work year began again, all they could do was a take a trip towards nostalgia.

Adora was beginning her first year, and Catra was stepping into the world of business. But they still had each other.

Adora took Catra’s hand and began to guide her into town. “Where are we going?” Catra asked as she was pulled along.

“It _is_ a Friday. And that means it’s ramen day,” Adora smiled. And Catra couldn’t help but laugh in response.

The soft lake passing around the town looked more blue than ever. The wooden buildings still stood, though some had been rebuilt with sturdier materials. The dirt road was layered with concrete in some areas.

But it was still Aria. It was still home.

The sounds of birds singing brought Catra back to being ten years old. Listening to these sounds on a grassy hill with Adora. Taking in the sights. The beauty. Not a worry in the world.

But when they rounded a corner, Catra’s eyes soon came to rest on something she hadn’t seen in years: The same sign of the same ramen shop she always used to visit with Adora.

“No way…” Catra could barely believe her eyes. It was still open. Serving the same dish that the entire town loved.

“That’s not all,” Adora smiled.

She guided her friend to one of the tables, but as Catra expected Adora to sit with her, she was instead surprised to find Adora heading straight for the kitchen. Catra raised a confused eyebrow, wondering if Adora had lost her sense of direction

“Afternoon, Angella,” Adora smiled as she entered the small kitchen, to the surprise of the chef.

Angella. Her name was Angella. Catra never knew.

“Adora! You’re back already!” Angella beamed as she saw her.

“It’s just a visit. I brought back a dearly missed customer,” Adora nodded to the tables.

Angella looked out the window of the small kitchen to see Catra. Much older, but still the same Catra she had served all that tonkotsu ramen to for years. “Catra…!” Angella beamed upon seeing her. “You’ve grown so tall…”

“Still haven’t beaten Adora yet,” Catra replied. “So… What, does she work here?”

“Adora has been my most loyal worker for the last four years,” Angella smiled at Adora. “I remember you came here years ago wanting to learn how to make my ramen for one specific reason…”

“Ah, don’t… don’t give away the surprise,” Adora shushed the chef. She glanced at Catra with a cheeky smile, before closing the windows to the kitchen, not allowing Catra to see any more.

Catra was left with nothing but the town, the sunset, and the anticipation of a hot meal. Plus, whatever surprise Adora had up her sleeve.

It still felt like the same warm air against her skin. The same smell of the broth filling the air. It was like she never even left. The orange sky was soothing to the eyes and the heart. Catra remembered biking down the road with Adora, the wheels grinding against the dirt road. The blue sky and the fluffy clouds being the sight she was greeted with when she looked up.

She remembered seeing the morning sun piercing through the window of Adora’s room, signifying that they had stayed up _way_ too late. She remembered racing Adora to school every morning.

They were all memories. Lost to time. Cursed to be nostalgia.

And yet, they brought about endless joy. And envy.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Adora carried a large bowl of ramen to Catra. Though, this bowl looked… different. Whilst every other bowl was painted red, this one was painted white.

“Here you go,” Adora smiled, placing the dish before Catra. “It’s on the house for you.”

Catra chuckled. “You made this?”

“Angella made the noodles and broth. I just plated it all up,” Adora shrugged.

The bowl contained a murky, creamy broth that tasted like pork. Swimming in the broth was hand-made ramen noodles, two slices of thick pork belly otherwise known as chashu, a soft-boiled egg cut in half with a jammy yolk, a single sheet of dried seaweed on the side, and some thinly sliced scallions placed in the middle.

It smelled like memories.

“Thank you,” Catra said to Adora as grabbed the pair of chopsticks that came with the ramen and dug into her meal.

The first bite sent her straight back to being eleven years old again.

Adora smiled as Catra immediately began to slurp at the ramen noodles like she was a child. The fact that Adora made it herself for the most part gave it an even more gratifying feeling to see Catra chow down. There was nothing better than a customer enjoying a meal.

And the woman she loved enjoying the food she had made.

Catra was mostly done after a few minutes. “You were hungry,” Adora said with a smile.

“Starving. But… God, Adora, this is incredible,” Catra said as she grabbed the bowl, tilting it towards her lips to drink the broth. The smile on Adora’s face never left.

“There’s a little something waiting for you at the bottom of that bowl too.”

Catra opened her eyes as she finished her broth, caught off guard by Adora’s words. She looked to Adora with confused eyes for a few seconds, before placing the empty bowl back on the table. She expected to be pranked by something like a bug at the bottom of the bowl.

But when she looked, she saw something that made her heart stop.

The bowl was handmade. And a message was printed on the bottom, at first hidden by the food and now, exposed to the world.

The message in the bowl read three words.

‘I love you.’

Catra blinked for a bit. She looked to see Adora’s smile growing wider. “Did you…?” Catra pointed to the message.

“I took pottery classes for a while,” Adora replied. “Took me months to learn how to make a bowl.”

Catra lost all sense of speech in that moment. She looked to the bowl, then back at Adora, then back at the bowl. She truly was completely speechless. It was a sight that almost made Adora laugh, even though her heart was pounding rapidly.

“Adora…” Catra’s stunned face slowly evolved into one of ecstatic joy. “You… Did you really take pottery classes and cooking just to…”

“Just to tell you I love you? I mean… Maybe,” Adora smirked. She knew that the plan had gone off perfectly. But now came the unpredictable part. “So… Do you… Love me too…? It’s fine if you don’t! Um… I just…”

Catra laughed.

Adora was interrupted as Catra laughed. She could see the wide grin on her face as she tilted her head back and laughed. Adora wasn’t really sure what was funny, though. She felt like passing out from nervousness.

“You can work for years to build a love confession towards me, you teach yourself pottery and cooking…” Catra giggled. “And yet you still can’t figure out if I love you back or not?”

“Well… I…” Adora scratched the back of her head.

But soon, she saw Catra’s hand reach out to cup her cheek.

Adora looked to Catra’s eyes. The genuine, loving smile on her face. Her lowered eyebrows and beautiful lips. It was the face Adora fell in love with so long ago. And one she loved to this day.

“Of course I love you, Adora. I always have. It’s always been you.”

Adora felt her heart pick up in speed at receiving those words.

This wasn’t a dream. Nor was it some fantasy. Adora hadn’t died nor had she gone to heaven. Catra really spoke those words. She meant them romantically. Not as friends, not as best friends, but as one woman loving another.

“… I love you,” Adora said again, almost trying to confirm all this. She couldn’t say anything else.

“I love you too,” Catra replied, chuckling as she saw Adora’s shocked reaction.

It was real.

Slowly, Catra inched forward. Adora looked to her lips. She saw Catra close her eyes. She knew what came next. It wasn’t like the last times. It wasn’t a ‘friendship’ kiss. It wasn’t a dare, nor a quick reunion kiss.

Catra loved her. And she wanted to kiss her because she loved her.

And Adora felt joy fill her body as she passionately pressed her lips to Catra’s.

It was the same ramen shop that they shared their first kiss at eleven years ago. And this time, it was not as mere friends, but as lovers. As girlfriends.

They had never felt happier. Even with the confusion of life, the bitterness of nostalgia and the uncertainty of the future, they took pure joy in the now. The moment. Right here, in this kiss.

They kissed with all the love they could muster. They loved each other. They always had.

They always would.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
